Romance de Navidad
by YukiHyung
Summary: SebastianXGrell, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Romance de Navidad**

Era navidad, las calles de Londres estaban blancas, repletas de nieve. Los shinigamis estaban de vacaciones, así que Grell se estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad y como siempre pensando en su amado Sebas-chan.

-¿Qué estará haciendo mi Sebas-chan en este momento?- Se preguntaba suspirando, así que decidió ir a visitar la Mansión Phantomhive.

La Mansión estaba repleta de nieve que hasta resplandecía, se miraba hermosa, pero Grell no aprecio esa belleza por la desesperación de ver a su amor, entró por la puerta trasera para que nadie lo escuchara, se dirigió a la cocina, los asistentes novatos de Sebastian limpiaban otro desastre causado por ellos mismos y ahí estaba Sebastian re haciendo lo que ellos arruinaron, los ojos de Grell se iluminaron tanto que el verde de los ojos característicos de los shinigamis se hizo tan intenso como el sol, tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a Sebastian como siempre lo hace pero se contuvo ya que no quería causar más problemas de los que los novatos ya habían causado. Sebastian salió de la cocina dejando todo a la perfección.

-¡Sebas-chaaaaaannnnn! Mouuuuu.-Grito Grell llegándole por detrás a Sebastian tratando de darle un beso…como siempre no lo logró ya que Sebastian puso su mano en la cara de Grell a modo de pararle-

-¿Qué quieres, shinigami?.

-Oh pero amor no seas tan frío conmigo, yo te quiero. –Dijo Grell abrazándole.

-Debo atender a mi amo, vete.

Sebastian dejo ahí a Grell y se fue donde Ciel. Grell hizo caso omiso a su orden y se quedó en la mansión, viendo todos los adornos navideños con los que habían decorado la mansión.

-Hermoso.- Dijo para sí.

-¿Qué acaso no te dije que te marcharás?. –Dijo Sebastian con un tono serio-

-¿Qué acaso no estabas con tu amo?- Dijo Grell sin quitar la vista de los adornos.

-Me pidió que le llevara un té de vainilla, vine a prepararlo.

-Ah entiendo, en lo que lo preparas, ¿hablemos, ne?.-Dijo Grell haciéndole ojitos a Sebastian-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?.-

-¿Tú adornaste esta mansión? ¿Tú solo?.

-No, la señorita Elizabeth compró los adornos y con el joven amo adornaron juntos.

-Quedó hermo…HMMMM, pero que olor mas delicioso el de ese té. ¿No quieres compartirme un poco?- Dijo Grell levantando la ceja.

-Claro, te serviré una taza.

-No, dame boca a boca- Dijo Grell poniendo su mano en la cara de Sebastian.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, SHINIGAMI!.-Sebastian lo sacó de una patada por la puerta y subió donde su joven amo para dejarle su té de vainilla-

-Aquí tiene su té, joven amo-

-Sebastian…_Grell_ está en la puerta debajo de la nieve…

-¿Quiere que lo saque a la calle?.

-¡No!, es solo que por mas que este shinigami moleste, me da un poco de lástima. –Dijo Ciel en un tono muy serio.- No lo menosprecies así siempre, digo, él te busca porque te quiere no porque te moleste, ya puedes retirarte.

Sebastian se quedó apoyado en la puerta pensando en las palabras de su joven amo, la verdad es que Sebastian estaba confundido ya que sentía algo hacia Grell pero no sabía si era correspondido ya que él era un demonio y Grell un shinigami, no sabía si eso era correcto. Solamente llegó a limpiar la cocina y miró por la ventana, Grell seguía sentado ahí esperando dos cosas, o que Sebastian le abriera o esperando a que la nieve se secara…digo, que Sebastian le abriera la puerta otra vez era algo mas imposible según los pensamientos de Grell; para su sorpresa, la puerta trasera se abrió, él supuso que era un asistente novato pero no, era Sebastian.

-¿No tienes frío?. –Dijo Sebastian-

-Soy de los pocos shinigamis que tienen sentimientos, pero lo que menos siento ahorita es el frío de la nieve…siento el frío corazón de alguien.

-Vamos, pasa. Te daré chocolate caliente…PERO TE ACLARO QUE NO EN LA BOCA.- Dijo Sebastian-

A Grell se le iluminaron los ojos y saltó de alegría. –Gracias sensual mayordomo.-

Entró de nuevo a la casa y la verdad es que Grell si moría de frío pero se había congelado las yemas de sus dedos hasta el punto de no sentir nada, cuando sintió calor empezó a temblar sintiendo frío.

-Grell está temblando- pensó Sebastian y se quitó su chaqueta de mayordomo para ponérselo a Grell sobre la espalda y hombros con toda la delicadeza posible. –Si no te abrigas te vas a resfriar- Dijo.

Grell no salía de su asombro, no era otra de sus fantasías que tiene con Sebastian, y disfrutaba de eso pero se preguntaba por el cambio tan repentino de Sebastian.

-Gracias Sebastian, siempre supe que era un hombre caballeroso-

-Ahora si me permites iré donde el joven amo, puedes quedarte acá sentado mientras te calientas- Y se fue a la habitación de Ciel.

Grell no dejaba de oler aquella chaqueta, tenía el olor natural de Sebastian. Un olor a un demonio caballeroso, él se sentía en el cielo.

-Joven amo, es hora del postre. ¿Qué le preparo?.- Dijo Sebastian a Ciel que se encontraba en su habitación estudiando otros casos de Londres.

-Sorprenderme, por cierto, acabo de ver lo que hiciste-

-Seguí su orden, joven amo-

-No era un orden, era un consejo. Sebastian no me sigas engañando, sé lo que sientes por Grell.

Sebastian abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió, él siempre ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos como para que Ciel los descubriera y se quedó sin palabras.

-Sebastian, haz lo que quieras, lo digo enserio. No te reprimas, él te quiere y tú a él, no veo el problema.

-Yes, my lord- Sebastian no sabía si eso debía decir pero no encontró forma de parar la conversación y poder salir. Se dirigió hacia Grell que estaba sentado en el sofá y seguí oliendo la chaqueta de Sebastian tan apasionadamente que se veía gracioso.

-¿Qué haces?- Sebastian no pudo evitar que saliera una sonrisa-

-Oliendo la chaqueta de mi amor…- Vio hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que era Sebastian- Etto, Sebastian, HOLA, argh…que vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, fue algo tierno de tu parte que aprecies hasta mi olor.

Grell se sonrojó.

-Y dime, ¿Dónde está tu motosierra?. –Preguntó Sebastian mientras servía el chocolate caliente para Grell-

-Willy me la quitó de nuevo, aun así son vacaciones así que no me interesa.

-Eres muy travieso. –Dijo Sebastian mientras le daba la taza con chocolate a Grell –Y eso es algo atractivo-

Grell se sorprendió y tomó la taza rozando las manos de Sebastiano con la suyas e imaginando muchas fantasías. -Gracias por el chocolate Sebastian está delicioso-

-¿Y tus labios que tal lo están?. –Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tocando su barbilla con delicadeza…


	2. Chapter 2

-¿eh? ¿EH?, ¿Qué dijiste Sebastian?. –Dijo Grell sorprendido, jamás se espero una oración así viniendo de Sebastian.

-Grell, ¿yo te gusto, verdad?.

-Claro que sí, eres mi Sebas-chan.

Sebastian se acercó al oído de Grell para susurrarle. –Tú también me gustas a mí- Mordió la oreja de Grell con delicadeza. Grell se sonrojo demasiado. –Sigueme- Dijo Sebastian y Grell a toda prisa le siguió. Entraron a un cuarto de huéspedes, Sebastian cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Grell nervioso.

-¿No era esto lo que siempre quisiste?. Grell dejame confesarte que todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti y ya no me importa si eres shinigami o no, te quiero y cada vez que me abrazas me tengo que guardar las ganas de tomarte y besarte, lo escondo tratándote así como te trato, discúlpame. En serio, me gustas.

Grell no salía de su impresión, no creía lo que estaba pasando. –Etto…Sebastian, no sé que decir por que tú sabes lo que yo siento, yo realmente te amo, y nunca me ha importado si eres demonio o no. Tú me gustas realmente.-

Sebastian tomo a Grell por la cintura, le abrazó y le beso tan apasionadamente que se despegaron solo para tomar aire para seguirse besando, Grell rodeo el cuello de Sebastian con su brazos y prácticamente se colgó de él, sin despegar sus labios, se sentía en el cielo, lleno de felicidad. Sebastian dejo sus labios para mirarlo, mirar esos ojos brillando de felicidad, le miro y sonrió sensualmente, luego vio su cuello y empezó a besarlo, Grell no soltaba el cuello de Sebastian y solo olía su cabello, ese cabello suave y sedoso que olía delicioso. Sebastian cargo a Grell como una princesa y lo puso sobre la cama, Grell abajo y Sebastian arriba, se miraron, sonrieron y se abrazaron. Daban vueltas por la cama como niños jugando, riéndose, disfrutando de ese divertido y un tanto sensual momento. Pararon quedando uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano y cruzando sus miradas.

-¿Enserio está pasando?- Pensó Grell. –Si esto es un sueño nunca quiero despertar-

Sebastian tomó su barbilla y le dijo –En serio, está pasando no es un sueño. Te quiero- besando la nariz de Grell y luego bajando a sus labios otra vez, dándose esos besos que Grell le pedía siempre, acariciando sus mejías y moviendo su cabello cuando le venía a la cara.

-Sebastian, ¿Cómo es que tú te enamoraste de mí?

-Por que nunca alguien me había tratado como tu me tratas, insistiendo tanto aunque yo te despreciaba y te trataba mal, supe que me quería de verdad aunque a veces me desesperes. –Dijo Sebastian jalando uno de sus cachetes con ternura.

-Espera, me haces cosquilla. Tú me conquistaste Sebastian, eres él único al que he amado.

-Y seguiremos estando juntos, my love.

Grell se sonrojo otra vez, tapándose la boca con la mano de lo asombrado que estaba.

-Vamos, quita esa mano de tu boca, no puedo besar tus labios así, Grell. –Quito la mano de Grell con delicadeza, lo vio a los ojos por unos segundos poniendo mas nervioso a Grell y lo besó de nuevo, besos llenos de ternura y sentimientos.

Pero Grell seguía siendo la persona traviesa de siempre, así que como Sebastian estaba solo en camisa por que le había dado su chaqueta a él por el frío, empezó a desabotonar la camisa mientras Sebastian le besaba.

-Travieso- Dijo Sebastian levantando la ceja.

-Me conoces- Dijo Grell.

Logró desabotonar el último botón y metió sus manos entre su abdomen, abrazándolo así.

Eran inseparables en ese momento, besaban sus mejías, sus cuellos, sus orejas y obviamente sus labios. Pero había algo extraño…nadie había interrupido ese momento, ya había pasado una hora y media desde que entraron a la habitación y afuera no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Lo que pasaba era que Ciel sabía todo lo que pasaba ahí dentro y había llamado al personal para que salieran a quitar la nieve que impedía el paso así nadie los molestaría y podían hacer lo que querían.

-Está ha sido la mejor navidad- Dijo Grell con sus típicos gritos elegantes.

-La mía también- Dijo Sebastian con su voz normal –Pero tengo cosas que hacer, discúlpame.

-Lo sé, sé que debo irme- Dijo Grell.

Se acercaron otra vez mirándose, hablándose con el brillo de los ojos, se acercaron poco a poco y se dieron un beso que selló todo lo que pasó, lo que dijeron, sus sentimientos.

Sebastian acompañó a Grell hacia la puerta trasera, en la cocina el chocolate se había enfriado y la nieve no paraba.

-A sentir frío otra vez, pero al menos ya no es el frío de tu corazón- Dijo Grell viendo a Sebastian.

-¡ESPERA GRELL!- Gritó Ciel.

-Ciel!- Dijo Grell sorprendido- ¿Qué haces tú hablándome?.

-Sé mas amable, te daré una propuesta, quédate aquí a celebrar la navidad con nosotros.- Dijo Ciel con orgullo.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Grell feliz.

-Si-

-Amo, ¿Qué está diciendo?.-Susurró Sebastian.

-Sebastian, sé lo que pasó en esa habitación, nisiquiera sintieron el frío de la nieve, no?.-

-Etto, je je…-

-Quiero que pasas una bonita navidad, agradécelo.-

-Gracias, amo-

-Cállate-

Se llegó la noche, llegó la señorita Elizabeth y prepararon la comida y la mesa. Grell ayudo a preparar la mesa. Llego el festín y todos disfrutaban de su navidad.

-¿Alguien quiere cantar una canción?, Sebastian tú puedes tocar el piano, vamos toca- Dijo Elizabeth.

-Etto…yo puedo cantar- Dijo Grell

-PERFECTO, hagan un dueto.

Se levantaron de la mesa, Grell probó el micrófono y Sebastian el piano, y empezaron a tocar una canción romántica y viéndose a los ojos, no a las personas. Pensaban: "Mi romance de navidad, estaré contigo siempre, te quiero".


End file.
